The Letter Of GoodBye
by Spacetessa
Summary: Hi! K&K fanfic! Kenshin has left Kaoru, will he return to his love? Find out by reading this story! R&R plz! thz 4 the reviws:)bows!
1. Kenshin Come Back

The Letter of Good-bye  
By: Tessa C. Collier  
  
Prologue:  
This fanfic is not funny its very series so don't read it if you want comedy and also don't say I didn't warn you about it being series (it has some funny parts). (P.S: I've only seen discs 1-5 so this is basic on what  
I know and this might be the only chapter I make. Also this is my first  
fanfic.) Please tell me how you like it and if you think I should make another chapter, by e-mailing me its spacetessa@yahoo.com. Now the story(!  
  
Chapter One  
Kenshin Come Back  
  
Kaoru wakes up one day to see Kenshin gone and in her hand was no longer Kenshin's warm weary hand, but a neatly folded note from Kenshin. What could this be? Kaoru thought as she opened the note as neatly as she could. Kaoru read:  
Dear Miss Kaoru and the others, I'm leaving the dojo and I will not be coming back. I really do want to come back, but if I do you all will die and I can't allow that to happen. Please do not come looking for me because I'm going to fight some to the death, but I promise you that I will not kill him. If I live through the fight, I promise to keep in touch so you'll know that I'm ok.  
Love,  
Kenshin Himura  
P.S: Please don't get involved. Afterwards, Kaoru got to her feet and ran outside (after opening the door) towards Sano and Yahiko who are standing to the left side of the path talking. She stops next to them with tears tearing down her face like a water fall, but more gentle with its grace.  
"What's wrong Kaoru? Where's Kenshin?" Asked Yahiko.  
"He's..gone!" Said Kaoru, then she fell to her knees (also letting go of the note) and puts her hands over her eyes to stop the tears from running down. "Kaoru! What do you mean?" Asked Yahiko, his eyes traveled to the note as he picks it up and starts reading it. Sano puts his hand on Yahiko's head.  
"What's it say, Yak?" asked Sano.  
"What'd you call me?" said Yak, "Hey, now don't you start!" said Yahiko, "That's better!" as Sano took the note from Yak, "What was that?" Yahiko, "I thought so. Wait a minute, give that back, Sano!" Sano read it, keeping it just out of the reach of Yak. "Oh, great, problems on both sides."  
"Blah, blah, blah; skip, skip, skip. Looks like Kenshin broke the goofy meter again." said Sano.  
"What he do? What he do?" asked Yak, "Oh, I give up."  
"No time for questions, Yak," said Kaoru (Yahiko: "Not you too, Kaoru."), "We've got to find Kenshin."  
"Now, now, I'm sure that Kenshin is alright. I just can't get this feeling that something is wrong with all this off my back."  
"He might be in the village, and from there, in the market" said Yak. Kaoru got to her feet and lead Sano and Yak to the village. *** To Be Continued. 


	2. They find Kenshin

The Letter of Good-bye  
By: Spacetessa  
  
Prologue: We last left with Kaoru and the others going to town to find Kenshin. Tell me what you think! Now to the story! (Warning: it's shorter than Chapter One. {Sorry, I was in a hurry. I guess I got into it} [P.S. any ideas will  
help])  
  
Chapter two  
They Find Kenshin  
  
In town Kaoru, Sano, and Yak spilt up to cover more ground. (Random searching sounds) "Hey, I'm going that way Yak!" "Then go around Kaoru!" "You two are wasting time." ect... Then (amazingly enough) they meet, after they finish looking, in the same place. "Has anyone checked the restaurant?" Asked Kaoru. "Yeah, but Kenshin wasn't there." said Yak, "First its little Yahiko now its Yak, what's next, Ya?" "That's not important, Ya. (Yak facefaults, "I knew that will happen.") Yak get up, come on we can't look with an empty stomach." said Sano. As they were walking back home when they saw a path to the right that they didn't notice before, they stop to see that it got cut in. "I think Kenshin went this way." said Yak. "What give you that clue Sherlock?" Sarcastically asked Sano. "Let's go get Kenshin already." butted in Kaoru. They run along the path as fast as they could to reach an open field with three people, two sitting next to the 3rd person who's laying on the ground bleeding. They run closer to help the person only to see that the 3rd person is.Kenshin!  
  
***  
To be continued..  
  
Next time on The Letter of Good-bye, The Kenshin group's in trouble now that Kenshin is hurt. Who are these two  
people next to Kenshin? Are they the ones who hurt Kenshin or are they  
allies? Find out in Chapter Three: They Find Out Who the Other Two Are. 


	3. They find out who the other two are

The Letter of Good-bye  
By: Spacetessa  
  
Prologue:  
We last left with Kenshin lying on the ground bleeding with two people sitting next to him. Well, I'm going to try and get this a little longer than Chapter Two. I own the two people around Kenshin because I made the  
up. Tell me what you think! Now to the story! (W.N. = Writer's Notes)  
  
Chapter Three  
They Find Out Who the Other Two Are  
  
As they get closer Kaoru saw that one of the other two is a girl and the other one is a boy. The girl has light brown, wearing black clothes, her eyes are hazel, and is also wearing a golden beaded necklace with a double cross (connected at top and bottom only) holding a sky blue orb. The boy on the other hand has forest green hair, wearing white clothes, and has sky blue eyes. Kaoru saw the girl's eye travel to them then she got up and said "Looks like it's time to go, Al. Looks like it hasn't hit here, yet." "It also looks like we can't do anymore here. I told you not to take the random one, but did you listen, no. How many times have you not listen to me and I was right. (She just sighs and shakes her head) Let's get out of here, Xella, before were blamed for this one." said the boy called Al. Al got up then to the side of him a black hole appeared and Al went in, Xella on the other hand looked at them. "You don't have to worry so mush he's ok. (The black hole starts to disappear) Sorry I can't stay long." Xella give them her favorite sign (which is a pace sign sideways with the thumps up) and jumped in the black hole, then the black hole finally went away. Kaoru and the others finally reached Kenshin as they stop Kaoru falls to her knees and place Kenshin's head on her lap. She look at his shirt and saw that there was a scar, but no cut (W.N.: of course on the shirt but not on him [hope you know what I mean]); she look over at the blood and knew that it was Kenshin's, but wounds don't heal that fast. Kenshin can you heal that fast or did they do something to you? Thought Kaoru as she looked to where the black hole uses to be. Who are they and what do they want? Sano put his hand on Kaoru's shoulder which snaps her out of her thoughts.  
  
*************  
To be continued..  
  
Next time on The Letter of Good-Bye,  
Kenshin's ok, but what do Xella and Al want?  
What did they mean when they said 'It hasn't hit here, yet'?  
What did they do to Kenshin?  
Are they ally or foe?  
Find out in Chapter 4: There's O-Ways an Answer! (W.N.: It might a couple of days before I get it done so don't worry there  
will be a Chapter 4!) 


	4. There's Oways an Answer

The Letter of Good-bye By: Spacetessa ?  
  
Writer's Notes: Kaoru and the others found Kenshin, all is well until we find ourselves asking about Al and Xella who were also found with Kenshin; but they left before questions could be answered. My first long chapter so go easy, ok? Please R&R, please. P.S.: None of this really happened, heck I don't even own it; please don't sue me. (Now for something completely different) Thank you fanfic-freak for the R&R! I would also like to thank my bro for some ideas. This is after they go home and put Kenshin on the bed or whatever they call it, I don't know what they call it so it's a bed, and it's also the next day. I didn't know how to get there to here so there one sentence and that's done with. You know what happen, my deed is done. I'm new at this I need help or ideas either one works. This go as far as my ideas so please help with ideas I need them. Please ask if you can use my charters, mainly: Xella, Al, Sue, and Buddy. {You forgot me.} Oh and I own the reader. {No, oh; wait that is me.} Moving on.... Please read after chapters 1-3, thank you for your time. (Hope this chapter is long for ya.) = what's happening or what's going on  
  
(That's not what it means!) **** = my next scene buddies {Oh, I got an idea} (What is it reader?) {Why don't you u use them to.} (To, what?) {To end the story?}  
  
(It hasn't started yet!) {That's what I mean.} (Quiet you.) {Let's just get to the story.} (Alright.) {Why one page for Writer's note?} (Let's get going.) {Ok.} Now to the story!  
  
Chapter four  
There's O-ways an Answer  
  
Kaoru checked Kenshin's room to see if he was ok or at lest awake. Ever since they brought back Kenshin, he has been unconscious and he still is. Kaoru was worried out of her mind about Kenshin. Kenshin please wake up, thought Kaoru before turning into the kitchen to tell the others that he was not awake.  
  
When she heard something from Kenshin's room she turns only to see Kenshin still sleeping and nothing else. What did I just hear? She thought as she went to the waiting people in the kitchen who were calling for breakfast.  
  
Kaoru entered when Yak said "As long as Kaoru isn't cooking I'll eat."  
  
"I heard that. 10 swings after breakfast!" Kaoru yelled from the doorway of the kitchen.  
  
"No way," Yak said "Stop calling me that!"  
  
"But it's easer to type Yak then Yahiko," told the writer.  
  
"I didn't know you could talk in this even though you're not in the story."  
  
"It's mine now go back to the story or it will not get done in time!"  
  
"Where are we any way?" Asked Kenshin who's by Kaoru?  
  
"We're at when you wake up out of the blue.Kenshin! You're awake!" Kaoru yells as she gives Kenshin a hug and a small kiss on the lips.  
  
"Kenshin how come no one reads the script?" Asked the writer.  
  
"I don't know miss writer maybe they don't like fan fictions." Answered Kenshin after Kaoru pulled away from the kiss.  
  
"Kaoru, kissing Kenshin was not in the Script! Never mind let's skip this and go to town! Go now! Forget it I'll make you go there with my power of typing. Sorry for the mess up readers, but some people don't read the script: mainly Kaoru kissing Kenshin."  
  
"You don't know where to go from here, right?" Asked Sano, he knows how stupid I am; but still said yes when I asked 'Do you want to be in this?' (Who's more stupid me or him?) {You for asking him in the first place!} (Never mind.)  
  
"Quiet you. I'm not that dumb," I said under my breath.  
  
"Sure your not," said Sano rolling his eyes.  
  
"Alright! Your right I don't know! Now go!"  
  
(I love these guys) **** (My four friends came to help.)  
  
"What did I do wrong?" Asked Kaoru to Kenshin as she looks up at him.  
  
"WHAT DID YOU DO WRONG? I'LL TELL YOU WHAT YOU DID WRONG."  
  
"Now miss writer please we do not need you mad. Let me tell Miss Kaoru and you come down, ok?" Politely asked Kenshin with his sweet handsome eyes.  
  
"ARIGHT BUT IF SHE GOSE OFF ONE MORE TIME I'LL."  
  
"I under stand miss writer but remember to come down."  
  
"How can I stay mad with you around Kenshin? I'll come down and you talk to her, then GET BACK TO THE SCRIPT! I'm sure the reader doesn't want to read this, right? {I don't mind.}Quiet you I'm trying to get them back on the script, work with me here. I want this done with before next year. {Ok, then I loves it.} You're no help are you? {Not at all, why?}Back to story now!"  
  
"Ok.Miss Kaoru you don't want the writer mad at you, that you don't."  
  
"Kenshin I'm never mad at you, but you say it like I have been. I'll never be mad at you, Kenshin."  
  
"Miss writer I'm just telling Miss Kaoru that writers can make you disappear if they wanted to."  
  
"But what did I do?" Asked Kaoru sitting on a near by bench with Kenshin, how romantic. {Not really!} (I thought I closed your mouth once and for all non-helper!) {Boring.} (Then you write it I'm out of here *walks away talking to herself*) {Got her away for you guys ;)!}  
  
"Miss writer?"  
  
"Nope she's gone, but I'm here!" Said another person who just walked in.  
  
"Who are you then?"  
  
"Spacetessa! Hi! "  
  
"Wait then who was that?"  
  
"Someone trying to act like me or my mean half. I don't like her, but I like readers!" {You do 'ey then get me out of here.} (No can do reader.) {Why not writer?} (Because it's.)  
  
"Back to the story, right?" Asked Kaoru.  
  
"Yes, that's if you want to Kenshin."  
  
"Of course miss writer," said Kenshin.  
  
"Call me Miss Spacetessa, wait miss writer is shorter go with that. I don't like typing."  
  
"I'm sure you don't miss writer."  
  
"You're so nice Mr.Kenshin."  
  
"Thank you miss writer, but Kenshin will be just fine."  
  
"Story! I forgot about the story it's to late too."  
  
"We'll take it from the fight scene is that ok, miss writer?"  
  
"What fighting scene? You don't have to do it do you, Kenshin?" Asked Kaoru.  
  
"Kaoru the readers are bored, the thing to do when that happens is a fight scene, see?" Asked the writer.  
  
"Is that true Kenshin?"  
  
"I'm afraid so Miss Kaoru, but I will not kill him; that I won't," said Kenshin.  
  
"With who?"  
  
"Hey I don't want to tell you that and I'm sure the reader doesn't want to know now. {Yes I do.} Ok, why? {So I can stop reading this.} Now I so not telling you and for that I'm thinking about killing Kenshin or Kaoru. {Not Kenshin, you can't kill him!} I said thinking. {I didn't mean it don't kill Kenshin.} We will see. Ready for the fight scene, Kenshin?" Asked the writer.  
  
"Wait your thinking of killing Kenshin or me?!?"  
  
"Miss writer if you want to kill someone please do not kill Miss Kaoru," said Kenshin.  
  
"Whatever you say Kenshin, but I still said thinking," said the writer.  
  
"Thank you miss writer and yes I'm ready."  
  
(I still love these guys!) *** (Where's the fourth one?) * (Oh, he's late.)  
  
Kenshin and Kaoru start walking back to the dojo, they reach a patch of an open area between a couple of people, just enough for a fight. (Hahaha, I'm so evil.) {No your not.} (Watch it I still haven't stop thinking.) {..} (That's better, wait 6?) {Knew you'll see that sooner or later. Hahaha.} (That's it someone's dieing and it's your fault.) {Why what's wrong with 6?} (You know what's wrong with it. We should get someone else to be the reader.) {I'll be good, but snap it up I'm getting bored with reading this.} (Then stop talking and it might be done sooner then expected.) {I'll be quiet if you don't mess up, deal?} (Deal, enter fighter.)  
  
The fighter enters in front of Kenshin as Kenshin and Kaoru stop.  
  
"I will kill you.Line!" Yelled the fighter.  
  
"Who didn't give him a script?!?" Yelled the writer.  
  
"You did boss," said the fighter.  
  
"Kenshin hand him the script," ordered the writer.  
  
"I left it in the dressing room," said Kenshin.  
  
"For god's sake someone hand him a script!" Ordered the writer.  
  
Yak runs to the fighter and hands him the script and runs off stage.  
  
"Thank you Yak, but next time hand it to the crowd or people will think you're here when your not suppose to be."  
  
"Sorry!" Yak yelled from back stage.  
  
"Read now, but remember to drop the script before the fighting scene; ok? Then someone will pick it up. Don't hurt them," said the writer. (From now on it's me.) {Why?} (Are you talking again?) {Yes, just got a brain?} ( So what do you want?) {Still no brain 'ey?} (Just get on with it.) {I was wondering why you change it to me and didn't keep the writer.} (Because I said so, anything else?) {Nope.} (Then be quiet.) {Hey what about the deal?} (I didn't mess up.) {Yes you did.} (Whoops, you're wrong. Now back to the story, if the reader doesn't mind.) {I think you should go back to the story.} (Alright fighter read!)  
  
"I will kill you Battousai! Wait why Battousai?" Asked the stupid fighter.  
  
"Just go with it!" Ordered me. {That sounds weird.} (Why, it's not you.) {It just does.} (Oh picky I see, fine back to the writer. Are you happy now?) {Well it doesn't sound so weird.} ('It doesn't sound weird' I show you something that sounds weird. ) {Hey! Why'd you do that?} (To show you what sounds weird.) {By hitting my nose?!?} (Just read my line before you said 'Hey', ok?) {Alright..oh that dose sound weird, but me still beets it.} (We'll just go to story. Please Kaoru just say your line. ) {I think there trying to figger out what's going on.} (For the love of god, can someone just get back on track?)  
  
"Battousai? Why you ask for Battousai when he's not here?" Asked sweet Kaoru. (This is for Kenshin)  
  
"Why would Battousai come here in the first place?" Yelled a person from the crowd.  
  
"You really study your lines, keep going and there will be a party," I said. (How's that?) {Still wrong.} (Quiet you at lest I tried.) {No you didn't you got that from another.} (Why do you talk?) {Because I can.} (You should tape your mouth then.) {Back to story now.} (I finally out talk you.) {No you didn't, I'm still reading.} (Go on guys, just don't mind us.)   
  
"He came to your town because he wanted to kill you all and I'm here to save you," said the fighter as he pulls out his sword and points it at Kenshin.  
  
"Why does he point at Kenshin? Does anyone know the next line?" Asked the same person from the crowd.  
  
"It's not yours! It's." I started. (Should I keep that?) {Yes.} (Are you the reader?) {Nope, I'm the represented of the reader.} (Look you made me writes more then I wanted.) {Fine, yes I'm the reader.} (And you agree with that?) {No.} (Then what did you agree with?) {Mom, she called me.} (Ok, back to the story.)  
  
"I know it's mine," said Kenshin.  
  
"Then go on and say it then take it from there."  
  
Kenshin nodded and said "I have not come here to kill, I'm only here as a protection for the weak."  
  
"Why did Kenshin answer like he is the killer?" Asked a person from the crowd. {Do you like changing things around?} (Come here you! . She won't talk anymore, now go back to talking.)  
  
"Kenshin?" Asked Kaoru.  
  
"Miss Kaoru it's nice of you to defend me, but I can't let him hurt these people; that I can't," said Kenshin.  
  
"He's lying he's a killer, a murderer. Battousai fight me or I will kill your helper!" He said as he pointed to Kaoru.  
  
"I'm not a killer any more, that I am not. I am a wonder now who will not kill." {Isn't there a word for that?} (How'd you get the tape off?) {You answer first.} (Yes, now how'd you get the tape off?) {Then why didn't you use it?} (Your not going to tell me are you.) {After this one, alright?} (Alright, because I forgot it.) {Lol!} (Now it's time for your answer.) {What was the question?} ( How'd you get off the tape?) {Xella, from back stage.} (How come everyone goes to her?) {They go to her because she's the only one who will help out.} (Story now!).  
  
"What is he talking about?" Asked a person from the crowd.  
  
"Kenshin killed?!?" Asked another from the crowd.  
  
"Yes and his name was Battousai!" Said the fighter finally pointing back at Kenshin, but his arm was too tired to hold the sword so it went to his side to rest awhile.  
  
"Battousai?!?!?" Yelled the people in the crowd.  
  
"Yes the very man you trusted is the one the only Battousai!"  
  
Kenshin looks around at the whispering people, catching every word; none are for kid's ears.  
  
What no one on my side? Well what did you want? No he can be or Kenshin's not that kind of person? No what there saying is right; I'm a killer that's it or that's it for these people. I'll have to wonder again. Thought Kenshin still trying to find one person on his side with his eyes and ears.  
  
It's working it's really working! They're all turning on him at this point they'll run him out of town and I'll take over! Thought the fighter.  
  
Kaoru looks at Kenshin and notice that he notice she wasn't saying anything. "Kenshin is not Battousai! How can you even think Kenshin could be Battousai?" Asked Kaoru as Kenshin's eyes finally stalled on her.  
  
Suddenly most of the people turned on Kenshin's side. What?!?!? How could a mere girl change there side? I'll show her, I'll show them all. Thought the fighter.  
  
"She's helping the Battousai; she's helping with his plan. Your all falling for it, the best thing to do is run him out!" Yelled the fighter to the crowd.  
  
"I'm not leaving you with these people; they've done nothing to you," said Kenshin.  
  
"Kenshin do you know him?" Asked Kaoru.  
  
"Yes he was."  
  
"Your master!" Yelled Sano from backstage.  
  
"Nnnoooo!!!! Come here you I'm going to kill you, it was right on the script too." {I'll take care of that :)} (No you don't! Kenshin fix it before she does and don't say anything, but the line. . No I'm not!) {Yes you are.wait Xella did you say she was scary?!?!?} (Kenshin, line now; please.)  
  
"The guy I fought yesterday, Miss Kaoru," said Kenshin not knowing what else to say.  
  
"He's the one who defeated you?" Asked Kaoru pointing at the fighter.  
  
"Oro? I do not know what Miss Kaoru is talking about, that I don't. Miss Kaoru that did not end in defeat that it did not."  
  
"Then explain why you were in bed all night unconscious!"  
  
"That's because it ended in a tie that it did."  
  
"Someone is as good as the Battousai?"  
  
"Kaoru that's not part of the script!" I yelled. [Wow.] [ {What's wrong Xella?}] [She kept it, like I said. Even though that was a joke it was right. Wow, just, wow.] [ {When are you wrong?}] {She's most likely never wrong.} [No, I was probably wrong at least once. ] [ {No you're always right, to me at least.}] [ (Xella lunch!) ] [ {Ouch.I can't feel my legs.}] (What did you expect?!?) {That was Xella! You're lucky to be even that close!}  
[ {I'll be your writer for now.} {Hi Xella. Want to help me? You can be the reader for now.}] [Alright! ] [ {Where did the chair come from?}] [What chair?] { {I don't want to know. Back to the story.}] [Just work around that line ;)!] [{Yeah do that that might work.}] [You're new at this Al?] [{Yes, just do it. . Lines now, just forget the script. We might get back on track by taking off with that last line.}]  
  
"See even she says that he is Battousai!" The fighter said throwing the script to the crowd.  
  
Kaoru's hand flew up to her mouth like she said a bad word. Kenshin looks at Kaoru then back at the fighter with his amber eyes. [Doesn't that mean he turned into Battousai?] [{How I'm I supposed to know? I'm writing it as I see it, remember we're off script.}] [Kenshin am I right?] [{Ask that later Xella, right now we're running out of time.}] [This can go on as long as we want.] [{Are they still talking about you?}] [Yeah, well there's a lot to talk about you know.] [{Alright story time now.}] [I'm not a kid you know.] {You act like one!} (You should have seen her yesterday. Everyone laughing off their heads at her kid act.) [Even me! It was so much fun :)!] [{Xella they're saying things bad about you not good things.}] [Really, I don't think anyone could do that.] [{Never mind, let's get back to the story. Kenshin it's your line, I think.}]  
  
"I can not erase my past that I can not, but I can at least leave it behind me that's if you let me," said Kenshin.  
  
"Kenshin, is that you?" Asked someone who just came out of the crowd behind them?  
  
Kenshin turns to see a friend walk up to him. "Yes it is Megumi."  
  
"In trouble again I see," said Megumi.  
  
"Don't ignore me!" Yelled the fighter to Kenshin as he turned to him .  
  
"We're not," said Xella waving.  
  
"I don't think he was talking about us Xella. Xella how much is there to talk about?" Asked Al.   
  
"About what?" Asked Xella.  
  
"You, who else?"  
  
"Oh there's a lot: one time I killed 3000 dragons at once, other time I got the Golden Jar to tell the truth even though he's suppose to lie all the time, the Ultimate God join up because of me, even.."  
  
"I get it; I get it man we'll be sitting here all year and next if you keep going Xella."  
  
"Whoops, sorry Al."  
  
"It's ok Xella. Alright let's take it from the fight scene."  
  
"Hmmmm.." Started the fighter.  
  
"Yes fighter?"  
  
"His arm's sleeping," said Xella plainly.  
  
"What she said," said the fighter as his arm finally dropped the sword.  
  
"Do we have a fighter as good as Kenshin like he was, Xella?" Asked Al.  
  
"No, but we got one better then him," said Xella with a smile.  
  
"Who is that Xella?" Asked Kenshin.  
  
"She can't say who that is Kenshin," said Al.  
  
"Why can't I Al?" Asked Xella.   
  
"Because she doesn't come out until later."  
  
"She, there's a girl better then THE BATTOUSAI?!?!?!?" Asked the fighter.  
  
"Yes, but she doesn't come out until after the fight. Xella, where do you think you're going?"  
  
"I'm getting ready you said. " started Xella.  
  
"Don't listen to her. Xella I'm trying not to get those two to stop talking about you and I'm sure they don't need a new topic about you.   
  
"How can they know so much about you anyway?" Asked Al.  
  
"Well, the writer made me up and the reader is another version of the writer."  
  
"Why she put a reader in here anyway?"  
  
"So she can have something to do when she's typing. You know she hates typing I think that's why she's leaving the typing to you, Al."  
  
"Wow, Xella, did you figger that out all by yourself?"   
  
"Yes I did, didn't you?"  
  
"Story now before I get Xella on a talking spree, please?"  
  
"What about me?" Asked the fighter.  
  
"I got an idea!" Yelled Xella as she exited the backstage area.  
  
"Where she off to?"  
  
"Don't know fighter, but I know when she comes back she won't be alone." said Al.  
  
"I know what you mean," said Kenshin.  
  
"Let's see what those two are talking about."   
  
"Remember when Kenshin look at Kaoru with those cute eyes of his?" Asked the writer.  
  
"Oh, he's so cute!" Yelled the reader.  
  
"He's more then cute, he's hot!" Said the writer.  
  
"Hey I thought you were talking about Xella!" Yelled Kaoru.  
  
"Don't lesson to our conversation!" They yelled.  
  
eyes.  
  
"Xella, who is this person?" Asked Al as his eyes threatened the boy to move.  
  
"He's my old friend and his name is Kin, he came because of me! Guess that's another one to add to the list," said Xella.  
  
"You're sure he's a friend, Xella?"  
  
Oh, that's right Al's over portative. I can use this to my advantage. Al's going to kill me, but it will be so much fun ;). Thought Xella to herself.  
  
"Yes I'm sure he's a friend. He's more then that," said Xella hugging Kin.  
  
"Xella get away from him," said Al as he toke out his sword.  
  
"Why should she, she loves me," said Kin bring Xella up to his lips slowly.  
  
  
  
"That was mean of you Al, you know I was only playing," Xella said with puppy dog eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry Xella, but he wasn't," Al said looking at Kin who's now standing.  
  
"Well, can't blame a man for trying; you know," said Kin.   
  
"Yes I can you just watch." Said Al threatening.  
  
"Hey, Al." Started Xella.  
  
"Yes Xella, what can I do for you?"  
  
"You can let go of me now."  
  
"Sorry about that Xella, but he doesn't look like ally more foe like if you ask me."  
  
"I hate this!" Yells the writer.  
  
"What's wrong, writer?"  
  
"It's time to end chapter."  
  
"Yes!" Yells reader.  
  
"Or maybe I should kill off Al before chapter done and it will be all the reader's fault."  
  
"What did I do wrong?" Asked Al.  
  
"No you don't, Al didn't do anything! If you dare, I'll do something unlike me!" Yelled Xella.  
  
"You actually care?"  
  
"No one plays all my games on the first day of meeting like you did."  
  
"Is that why you chose to be by me?"  
  
"Yes do I need another reason?  
  
"No just wondering."  
  
"Quiet you two! You made other page me hates you now."  
  
"You hate me.?" Asked Xella with puppy dog eyes.  
  
"Yes, even though I made you I still hate you and Al."  
  
"Maybe you shouldn't kill Al there is Xella in your way."  
  
"Why you hate me.?" Asked Xella.  
  
"Why you hate Xella?" Asked Al.  
  
"She and you made another page by just talking!" Yelled the writer.  
  
"Oh whoops."  
  
"It's ok Al, she can't kill us," said Xella.  
  
(What makes you think that?) {Why put the talking symbol, writer?} (Stupid computer can't take much more of 'she said' 'he said'.) [What makes me think that, well; you see you made me up because you were lonely right?] (So, what's your point?) [If you delete me you're going to be lonely because you don't have your first made up character with you anymore see?] (Good point, but why not Al?) [{I'm died, nice knowing ya, Xella}] [No your not!] (Give me one good reason why I should delete him, Xella.) [How about I will change if you do!] (Let's just end this.)  
  
***********************  
  
To be continued.  
Next time on The Letter of Good-bye: Everyone stops talking, {Hey!} and I do mean everyone like the reader here. {Quiet you.} Sorry that's in the next chapter ;). {You mean I got to read  
that to.?} You read 1-4 why not 5? {I hate reading this it's so boring.} Poor baby, guess you'll miss Kin kissing Xella; did I just write that whoops. {Kisses,  
Xella?} Yes. {The Xella?} Yes. {I'm there!} Thought so. Next chapter is  
called: The Crazy Lover of Xella 


	5. The Crazy Lover of Xella

The Letter of Good-bye By: Spacetessa ?  
  
Writer's Note: Kenshin is getting ready for a fight.is that it? Guess so, well, in other news; don't worry no side talk in this one, I hope. P.S.: I no own so please no sue. I do own Xella, Al, Sue, Buddy, Writer, and Reader . Please ask me if you can use my characters from The Night's Knight (Which is in the working area, chapter 1 is done.) which are Xella, Al, Sue, and Buddy the other two were a joke. None of this really happens; I'm just out of ideas. Please read after chapters 1-4. R&R please, thanks for the R&R AF1 and I know it sucks it has too to make this one not suck. Just in case some one side talks it's the same talk symbol. For tough's who forgot here they are: ( ) = Writer (Hi.) { } = Reader {Hello.} [{ }] = Al [{Aloha.}] [ ] = Xella [Howdy.] [( )] = Buddy [(Hola.)] {( )} = Sue {(Bon jour.}) ({}) = ??? ({Go away....}) = What's happening or what's going on (That's what it's for!) **** = my next scene buddies That's it, now to the story!  
  
Chapter 5  
The Crazy Lover of Xella  
  
Kin stands in a fighting mode and waits while Kenshin does the same. "Don't worry Battousai I'll make sure you and Kaoru have a slow painful death," teased Kin.  
  
"No you don't!!" yelled Kenshin as he charged into the fight with all his force, only so that Kin blocks it.  
  
"Booo!!" yelled the crowd.  
  
(We'll pay no mind to them.) {Sure we will, not.}  
  
(No side talking!) {But you did...} (That was for the reader you know the one you're representing.) {Oh, whoops.} (Now Quiet!)  
  
(Now back to story!)  
  
Kenshin and Kin's sword crashed together as they fought on that sunny day in the middle of town, as the crowd stands there, for some odd reason they wanted the old Battousai to win. Kenshin and Kin fly around the battle field like flies, you couldn't see them once in a while is what I mean. They appear on each side of the battle field and seam to be catching their breath.  
  
"Need to catch your breath already, Battousai?" asked Kin between breaths.  
  
"You seem to need to catch your breath, as well," said Kenshin as Kin came closing in. Kenshin blocked Kin's attack and returned an attack of his own, which was blocked as well.  
  
"Go Battousai! Kill him!" yelled the crowd.  
  
"Quiet, you know Kenshin doesn't kill unless... never mind just do story." said writer.  
  
"Well, I'm not supposed to be a legendary killer, am I?"  
  
"I'm not a killer any more, am I?"  
  
"Yes you are and I'm going to make sure you leave every single town on the planet by killing you!"  
  
"If you kill me what will that mean, to you?"  
  
"That I saved this town and the world from the likes of you."  
  
"Wrong you will kill the very thing that's keeping an eye out for them that you will."  
  
"You've got to be kidding me, a killer like yourself will never go that low and I've killed so many of your kind that I should know this."  
  
"You killed?"  
  
"Yes and I'll do it again if I have to, I'm taking out the trash today!"  
  
Kenshin managed to block a masseuse attack from Kin, but sadly it was so hard that it threw him to the ground; he got up zigzagging a little. Kin landed softly on the ground and looked ready to get this over with Kenshin and softly laughed at him.  
  
"What do you think is so funny about this fight?"  
  
"Not the fight silly boy, you; you're the one I'm laughing about. So determined to fight, but can't even stand after a blow like that. I'm even amazed that you used to be called the Battousai, how can a mere..." Kenshin stroke Kin in the side and Kin flew into a building .  
  
"Quiet I'm not done!"  
  
Kenshin charges in and gets blocked, and they start up the fight once again.  
  
"O my, this doesn't look good should we help?" asked a voice from the roof which was only heard by Kaoru .  
  
Kaoru looks up on the roof to see the boy and girl from last time, but this time there's another boy and another girl with them.  
  
"Hi again, you think I should help Kenshin? It's up to you since you seem to be the only one paying attention to us," said the one called Xella with just a smile on.  
  
"Do we need to ask I mean just look, Kin's using his powers and when that happens you know a Deere can't even defeat him," said the one called Al as he pointed to Kin who just cut Kenshin on the back and went back to the endless war.  
  
"It looks fun, can I go in the fight without asking; Buddy?"  
  
"No Xella we can't interfere without asking, you can, but not us," said the other boy who Xella called Buddy.  
  
"Why only her, Buddy?" asked the other girl as she tapped her foot.  
  
"You know why Sue! Everyone knows Xella, even you know of her power; there's no stopping her even if we wanted to."  
  
"I'm going in, see ya later," said Xella as she starts to get up. Al sits her back down and Xella looks up at him with puppy dog eyes, "Why'd ya do that Al? That was so mean I just wanted to have some fun with blood."  
  
"Of which one, Xella?" asked Al.  
  
"Which one of what?"  
  
"Blood, the good guy's or bad guy's?"  
  
"Does that really matter, Al?"  
  
"Yes it does Xella, now tell me which one?"  
  
"If I draw blood then I'll play with that blood."  
  
"No you don't, stay on the roof. Understand, Xella?"  
  
"Yes Al, I'll stay and have fun drawing blood at the same time. ;)"  
  
Xella raises her hand as Al just walks over to Buddy and Sue then he whispers something to them and they nod at this, just then Xella's arm went down and a wind arrow went right into Kin's side.  
  
Kin fell to the ground bleeding; Kenshin knew he didn't do that he couldn't have that much power. No she can't be here, it's not possible. She said she wouldn't come back that she couldn't even if she wanted to. So it can't be, there's no use in trying; is there? Maybe I should try just so I can ease my worries. Thought Kenshin.  
  
"Xella, I didn't ask for your help," said Kenshin.  
  
Xella appeared in front of Kenshin and says, "How'd you know it was me and I was going to have so much fun tricking you that I was someone else, you're so mean Kenshy!"  
  
"Xella, what are you doing here? I thought you said you couldn't come back, for some odd reason; then you just left and never came back," said Kenshin as though he wasn't really expecting Xella to answer. Al, Buddy, and Sue appear next to Xella and Al asks, "Xella how come you know every main character we come across so far?"  
  
"Well, you see I traveled for the fun of it once and I met people on the way, I didn't know they where main characters," said Xella.  
  
"Sure you didn't Xella," said Buddy as he rolls his eyes.  
  
"Here we go again..." said Sue as she takes out a computer that flowed out of thin air and started typing something.  
  
The crowd is gone by now and the only ones left are Xella, Al, Sue, Buddy, Kenshin, Kaoru, and Meg.  
  
"Sis, can you do that some other time?" asked the bored Al.  
  
"No! You know we have to make a full report on the stupid things Xella does and that takes hours so be quiet!" said Sue typing as she did.  
  
"Oh, let me see..." said Xella as she looks over Sue's shoulder to see the computer, "Look at that I almost broke the meter on that one...., there's another...., and oh look I killed Kenny; maybe I should do that again it was so much fun..."  
  
"Xella, stop admiring your own work, it's just the stupid stuff anyway..."  
  
"But look Sue you typed that time when I almost killed Kin, but why did you put killed there?"  
  
"He's dead, look at him!" Sue points to Kin who's getting up, "Never mind, Kin how can you survive one of Xella's spells?"  
  
"Xella you do know that hurt, right?" asked Kin holding his side.  
  
"But that was my highest spell that doesn't do that much damage," said Xella.  
  
"Xella, damage or no damage you still did a spell," said Buddy.  
  
"But...but..." Xella looks around at the three people surrounding her. Al stands in front of her and made sure she was safe from harms way.  
  
"We can have a meeting about this later, right now we have a world to save and the main character watching us," said Al still protecting Xella.  
  
The others looked at the puzzled group and nodded their heads in an agreement. Buddy walks in front of Kaoru.  
  
"Can we stay at your place for a couple of days?"  
  
"Hey, Xella, why are we back here?" asked Al slowly turning to face her.  
  
"That's because you made fun of me for choosing random when random was the right one to chose," said Xella looking into Al's eyes.  
  
"Just don't make it a habit, ok Xella?" Al asks as he messed with her hair playfully.  
  
"Ok!"  
  
Buddy returned to the group and saw Al playfully playing with Xella.  
  
"Al!!!!!! What in god's name do you think your doing?!?! You know not to play with Xella!! You're only going to make her think that it's ok to do spells, when it's not!!" yelled Buddy as he took Al's shirt and started dragging the now kicking Al.  
  
"Come on Buddy let go! You know I tell her it's no good to do spells! Come on, Buddy! Let go, let go; come on let go! At least tell me where we're going!" yelled Al.  
  
"We're going to the dojo! Come Xella and Sue this is going to be a short trip!"  
  
The others run up to Buddy and started walking with him, well everyone else except Xella who ran to Al and walked with the being dragged boy. Al stopped trying to get out of Buddy's grip and took this time to rest up .  
  
"That's why you don't try to get out of Buddy's grip, you do this every time and it always ends the same way; so why even try Al?" Xella asks.  
  
"Xella, I try because I don't like being dragged by a guy who thinks he's the leader of our group," said Al still being dragged by the collar of his shirt.  
  
"You o-ways hurt yourself when you do that, remember last time when you decided to save me even though I didn't need it. That made Buddy go off the edge, he made you go over your life span double time; that had to hurt."  
  
"Remember that time when Buddy showed Xella to the town of killings and asked Al not to follow, but did Al pay any mind to Buddy's warning? No, Mr. I-must-save-Xella, had to follow the group and get his life thrown over his head," said Sue.  
  
"Remember when Al said Xella and him were married just so he wouldn't have to go back to guarding the kid out to lunch. Buddy went out of his mind at trying not to beat the crap out of Al while they where there, but once they where gone Al had the run of his life over to the grave site and back again," teased Kin.  
  
"How'd you know that one, Kin?"  
  
"Well, Sue, you see I know that one because Xella told me about it."  
  
"Remember that time when Al thought he could be Xella's guardian without me knowing? Well, it didn't quiet work that way; did it Al? When I found out you where hiding in Xella's room, but that didn't help ya; so ya went for your sister's room. Oh, man how much blood do we have left to clean?" asked Buddy.  
  
The others except Xella, Al, Kenshin, Kaoru, and Mag started laughing at their little jokes.  
  
"Don't listen to them Al, they don't know what they're talking about," said Xella as they reached the dojo. Al looks Xella in the eyes and she just smiles at him, in other words she's trying to cheer him up.  
  
"Yes we do Xella, and you know it," snapped Buddy as they stopped to hear where they were going to sleep.  
  
"Well, I see I have my hands full with people who don't get along," said Kaoru.  
  
"You mean us?" Sue asks. "Who else, Sue?" Xella asks.  
  
"Yea I'll say that too if I saw someone dragging someone else!" yelled Al as he started trying to get out of Buddy's grip again.  
  
"If you stop trying to get out of it maybe they'll think otherwise!" yelled Buddy back.  
  
"I'm not stopping until you let go! Now let go! Come on Buddy isn't there any other way to stall this?"  
  
"No, Al, you've been promoting Xella's spells behind our backs and that's not good; you know what we have to go through every time she does one and that's never fun."  
  
"Come on Buddy, you know I'll never promote Xella's spells; everyone knows I hate the paper work and I can't stop her from doing one either. So, let go! "  
  
"So where are we going to sleep?"  
  
"Is he ok?" Kaoru asks as she points to Al who's kicking and running just to get free.  
  
Buddy looks at Al and says, "Yea but not for long." Buddy lets go and Al runs into a tree because he wasn't paying attention, "See? Now where we sleeping?"  
  
Xella runs to Al as Buddy picks him up by the collar again. Al's eyes seemed to be unconscious because his eye were swirled.  
  
"Wow, he's out like a light. Bad Bud bad!" said Xella.  
  
"Ouch, sorry Xella; I didn't do it any ways," said Buddy.  
  
"Let's just get our rooms, sorry about that, those two o-ways get into a fight about the little things."  
  
"It's ok, but we only got two rooms left; will it be too much to ask if girls sleep in one room and the bosy sleep in the other?"  
  
Sue looks to Buddy who still has Al and is dragging him to Sue.  
  
"I vote that we throw him over the boat into the river of How-do-you-do," said Buddy pointing to Al.  
  
"I don't think that's a good idea, Kaoru, that I don't," said Sue.  
  
"How'd you know my name I don't remember telling it to you," said Kaoru.  
  
"Xella tells allot about the worlds she goes to if Al gives her a hard time."  
  
"I see so, how're we going to do this; we got two rooms and four people."  
  
"I don't mind sleeping in the same room as Xella," said Buddy.  
  
Xella hit him on the head hard and said, "No you don't, you're not going in the same room as me you pervert!"  
  
"Ouch, so you remember that little accident...."  
  
"That was no accident you pervert! You knew I was in that shower, pervert! I"  
  
"Let's just go inside and decide this...."  
  
Buddy starts to walk away when a rock hits the back of his head . Buddy turned around and yelled, "That's it Xella, come here; I wouldn't hurt ya, I'll kill ya!"  
  
"Like I'm falling for that old trick."  
  
Xella and Buddy go into a big fight and yes Buddy dragged the sleeping Al into it.  
  
"Quit it you guys," said Sue as she finally puts away her computer, "It's time to go in."  
  
The eyes go back to Xella and Buddy playing chess and paying no mind to Sue.  
  
"Queen me, Buddy," said Xella.  
  
"We hadn't started yet Xella so put that pawn back," said Buddy and Xella did so.  
  
"Guys, what are you doing? We hadn't come all this way just so you can play chess!!" yelled Sue.  
  
But yet again Buddy and Xella weren't paying any mind to her.  
  
"Xella I thought you said you didn't know how to go to other spots with the knights but you ate my pawn with one, what's with that?" Buddy asks.  
  
"That's the knight?" Xella asks.  
  
"Yes, what did you think it was a cherry bomb?" "No, this is a cherry bomb."  
  
Xella takes out a cherry bomb and what do ya know it's lit.  
  
"Throw it! Xella, throw it!"  
  
Xella throws it to the trees and they go up in fire.  
  
"Xella, why'd ya throw it to the woods?"  
  
"Check mate."  
  
"Forget the game, wait, check mate?"  
  
Buddy looks down and sees a prefect check mate and them barely even started.  
  
"Xella, how can ya do that every single time I play ya?"  
  
"What about the fire?"  
  
Buddy looks up and sees that it's spreading around them.  
  
"Xella, water spell!"  
  
"I thought no spells for me..."  
  
"Forget that this one will be my fault, so do the water spell and hurry!"  
  
"Alright..."  
  
Xella snaps her finger and rain comes out from the sky with no clouds in the sky. The fire went out and the water went away.  
  
"How's that, Buddy?"  
  
"I didn't say rain, I said water."  
  
"Isn't rain and water the same?"  
  
"Never mind lets go inside before miss writer gets after us for going off script."  
  
"Too Late, Mr. and Miss I-do-care-about-this-fanfiction! Now I'll use my power of typing to get you back on track!"  
  
****  
**** They sit around a table, Buddy finally had let go of Al and he's sitting on the other side of the table where Buddy is not; yes this does mean Al's awake . Xella is sitting on the left of Al, but on the right of Sue. Buddy is on the other side sitting on the left of Kaoru and Kaoru is sitting left of Kenshin, but right of Buddy. Meg is no where in site because I made her go to work.  
  
"Buddy, how come you o-ways make me go high born to the sun?" Al asks as he rubs the back of his neck to try and stop it from hurting.  
  
"You guys got weird terms for him being killed," said Sue as she tries counting the different ones, but she then gives up.  
  
"Sue, how come you have to tell the readers our meaning for weird things like: High way to the grave?" Buddy asks as they start eating.  
  
"Well, I just wanted to ask why so many terms for dead?"  
  
"I liked it better when they didn't know what we meant."  
  
"Buddy, I think you're going over board with the whole I need words to say dead thing ya know."  
  
"It was so fun, how come you had to tell them Sue? If Xella said it you would of let it pass, but no it was me so you bust my butt back to the hole."  
  
"Quit your whining Buddy!"  
  
****  
  
Everyone is out side and there's a person in front of them and they seem to  
be ready for a fight, now let's finish this.  
  
"Zel, how dare you come here after we came here? We had to wait for ya and  
usually you're here before us," said Xella plainly.  
  
"Let's just fight Xella."  
  
They do well watching out for the others, Zel gets hit in the side by Xella's sword, a black hole appears and Zel jumps in and left these last words, "I hate it when the black hole comes early." He then was followed by the gang and Xella left with these last words, "Sorry got to go, bye guys  
it was fun!"  
  
Kenshin looks at Kaoru and she says, "Don't look at me this isn't my  
fanfic."  
  
"Let's go inside Kaoru," said Kenshin and he went in side with Kaoru. THE END!!!! It sucked I know, but it's done! It's done, yes! D-O-N-E, DONE!  
YES!!  
{Is it really done, writer?}  
(YES!!!! Thank the gods it's...WAIT?!?!)  
{What's wrong Writer?}  
(YOU TALKED AND MADE OTHER PAGE!!!!)  
{Oh, you notice that did ya?}  
[I noticed it.]  
[{They're not talking to you, Xella.}]  
{(Can we actually talk now?)}  
(If ya want...)  
[(.....)]  
({.....})  
{(......)}  
[{.....}]  
[.........]  
{.........}  
(What's wrong I said you can talk now.)  
{It's no fun now.}  
[(I got to crash some party, see-ya.)]   
{(Wait up, Buddy!!)}  
{I don't have to read this anymore so see-ya.} [{Come on Xella I know this great place to dance if you want to come.}]  
[Of course, Al, where to?]  
[{You'll see, Xella, you'll see}]  
(Let me get this straight, you only talked so you could make this  
longer?!?!)  
({That's what they did, not me.})  
(Zel how'd you get a talk symbol, wait do I really want to know?) ({Most likely not, but if ya want to finish this page I'll talk with ya.})  
(Why?)  
({You gave me a short scene, just so you could finish a story.})  
(Oh, sorry about that Zel.)  
({So now what?})  
(Don't know we have to fill this page that's for sure.) ({I know, how about at the end we say something nice to wrap it all up?})  
(Alright....like what?)  
({How about that?})  
(How will I type that?)  
({Leave that to me, ok?})  
(Alright....now what?)  
({It would be better if Xella were here, she can talk up a storm.})  
(I know what you mean. She even made a talking storm by just saying you  
always get hurt when Buddy attacks him.)  
({Yeah, remember when Al decided to try and kiss Xella?})  
(Yeah and Buddy kicked the dirt in his soul.)  
({Time to end this}) "Time to go hope you had fun reading this!!" yelled Zel and me at the same  
time. END!! 


End file.
